staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Sizes
According to DatEdit Box, these are the unit sizes for all units, arranged by unit type. *NOTE: units in « » may crash SC, units in < > will disappear if preplaced* *Also note: sizes are reported in height × width, in pixels* =Zerg= Zerg Air *Devourer: 44 × 44 *Guardian: 44 × 44 *Mutalisk: 44 × 44 *Overlord: 50 × 50 *Queen: 48 × 48 *Scourge: 24 × 24 Zerg Ground *Infested Terran: 20 × 17 *Broodling: 19 × 19 *Defiler: 25 × 27 *Drone: 23 × 23 *Hydralisk: 23 × 21 *Lurker: 32 × 32 *Ultralisk: 32 × 38 *Zergling: 16 × 16 Zerg Heroes *Devouring One: 16 × 16 *Hunter Killer (Hydralisk): 23 × 21 *Hunter Killer (Lurker): 32 × 32 *Infested Duran: 22 × 15 *Infested Kerrigan: 22 × 15 *Kukulza (Devouruer): 44 × 44 *Kukulza (Guardian): 44 × 44 *Kukulza (Mutalisk): 44 × 44 *Matriarch: 48 × 48 *Torrasque: 32 × 38 *Unclean One: 29 × 29 *Yggdrasill: 50 × 50 Zerg Buildings *Infested Barracks: 96 × 126 *Infested Command Center: 96 × 126 *Infested Factory: 96 × 126 *Infested Starport: 96 × 126 *Creep Colony: 64 × 64 *Defiler Mound: 64 × 128 *Evolution Chamber: 64 × 96 *Extractor: 64 × 128 *Greater Spire: 64 × 64 *Hatchery: 96 × 128 *Hive: 96 × 128 *Hydralisk Den: 64 × 96 *Lair: 96 × 128 *Nydus Canal: 64 × 64 *Queen's Nest: 64 × 64 *Spawning Pool: 64 × 96 *Spire: 64 × 64 *Spore Colony: 64 × 64 *Sunken Colony: 64 × 64 *Ultralisk Cavern: 64 × 96 Zerg Special Buildings *Mature Crysalis: 64 × 64 *Overmind Cocoon: 64 × 96 *Cerebrate: 64 × 96 *Cerebrate Daggoth: 64 × 96 *Cerebrate Zargil: 64 × 96 *Cerebrate Zarak: 64 × 96 *Cerebrate Faluzure: 64 × 96 *Overmind: 96 × 160 *Overmind: 96 × 160 (with shell) Zerg * *Cocoon: 32 × 32 *Unused: 32 × 32 *Unused (second): 32 × 32 *Egg: 32 × 32 *Larva: 16 × 16 *Lurker Egg: 32 × 32 Zerg Special *Beacon: 64 × 96 *Flag Beacon: 64 × 96 *«Marker»: 64 × 96 Zerg Zerg ? *«Unused Zerg Bldg»: 96 × 96 *«Unused Zerg Bldg 5»: 32 × 32 =Terran= Terran Air *Battlecruiser: 64 × 80 *Dropship: 37 × 49 *Science Vessel: 50 × 65 *Valkyrie: 50 × 50 *Wraith: 30 × 38 Terran Ground *Firebat: 28 × 23 *Ghost: 22 × 15 *Goliath: 32 × 32 *Marine: 20 × 17 *Medic: 20 × 17 *SCV: 23 × 23 *Siege Tank (Sieged): 32 × 32 *Siege Tank (Tanked): 32 × 32 *Vulture: 32 × 32 Terran Heroes *Alan Schezar: 32 × 32 *Alexei Stukov: 22 × 15 *Arturus Mengsk: 59 × 75 *Edmund Duke (sieged): 32 × 32 *Edmund Duke (tanked): 32 × 32 *Gerard DuGalle (Battlecruiser): 59 × 75 *Gerard DuGalle (Ghost): 22 × 15 *Gui Montag: 28 × 23 *Hyperion: 59 × 75 *Jim Raynor (Marine): 22 × 18 *Jim Raynor (Vulture): 32 × 32 *Magellan: 50 × 65 *Norad II: 59 × 75 *Samir Duran: 22 × 15 *Sarah Kerrigan: 22 × 15 *Civilian: 20 × 17 *Tom Kazansky: 30 × 38 Terran Buildings *Academy: 64 × 96 *Armory: 64 × 96 *Barracks: 96 × 128 *Bunker: 64 × 96 *Command Center: 96 × 128 *Engineering Bay: 96 × 128 *Factory: 96 × 128 *Missile Turret: 64 × 64 *Refinery: 64 × 128 *Science Facility: 96 × 128 *Starport: 96 × 128 *Supply Depot: 64 × 96 Terran Addons *Comsat Station: 64 × 64 *Control Tower: 64 × 64 *Covert Ops: 64 × 64 *Machine Shop: 64 × 64 *Nuclear Silo: 64 × 64 *Physics Lab: 64 × 64 Terran Special Buildings *Ion Cannon: 64 × 96 *Norad II (Crashed): 64 × 96 *Power Generator: 96 × 128 *Psi Disrupter: 96 × 160 Terran * *«Alan Turret»: 3 × 3 *«Duke Turret (Sieged)»: 3 × 3 *«Duke Turret (Tanked)»: 3 × 3 *«Goliath Turret»: 3 × 3 *: 31 × 27 *«Tank Turret (Sieged)»: 3 × 3 *«Tank Turret (Tanked)»: 3 × 3 *«Unused Terran Bldg»: 96 × 96 Terran Special *: 32 × 32 *Beacon: 64 × 96 *Flag Beacon: 64 × 96 *«Marker»: 64 × 96 *Vulture Spider Mine: 16 × 16 Terran Terran ? *«Unused Terran Bldg»: 96 × 96 =Protoss= Protoss Air *Arbiter: 44 × 44 *Carrier: 64 × 64 *Corsair: 32 × 36 *: 16 × 16 *Observer: 32 × 32 *Scout: 32 × 36 *Shuttle: 32 × 40 Protoss Ground *Archon: 32 × 32 *Dark Archon: 32 × 32 *Dark Templar: 30 × 24 *Dragoon: 32 × 32 *High Templar: 28 × 24 *Probe: 23 × 23 *Reaver: 32 × 32 *: 5 × 5 *Zealot: 27 × 23 Protoss Heroes *Aldaris: 28 × 24 *Artanis: 32 × 36 *Danimoth: 44 × 44 *Dark Templar: 30 × 24 *Fenix (Dragoon): 32 × 32 *Fenix (Zealot): 30 × 24 *Gantrithor: 64 × 64 *High Templar: 28 × 24 *Mojo: 32 × 36 *Raszagal (Corsair): 37 × 49 *Raszagal (Dark Templar): 30 × 24 *Tassadar: 28 × 24 *Tassadar/Zeratul (Archon): 32 × 32 *Warbringer: 32 × 32 *Zeratul: 30 × 24 Protoss Buildings *Arbiter Tribunal: 64 × 96 *Assimilator: 64 × 128 *Citadel of Adun: 64 × 96 *Cybernetics Core: 64 × 96 *Fleet Beacon: 64 × 96 *Forge: 64 × 96 *Gateway: 96 × 128 *Nexus: 96 × 128 *Observatory: 64 × 96 *Photon Cannon: 64 × 64 *Pylon: 64 × 64 *Robotics Facility: 64 × 96 *Robotics Support Bay: 64 × 96 *Shield Battery: 64 × 96 *Stargate: 96 × 128 *Templar Archives: 64 × 96 Protoss Special Buildings *Khaydarin Crystal Formation: 96 × 128 *Temple: 96 × 224 *Stasis Cell/Prison: 96 × 128 *Warp Gate: 64 × 96 *Xel'Naga Temple: 128 × 160 Protoss Special *Beacon: 64 × 96 *Flag Beacon: 64 × 96 *«Marker»: 64 × 96 Protoss Protoss ? *«Unused»: 96 × 128 *«Unused (second)»: 96 × 96 =Neutral & Undefined= Units * Raider: 32 × 32 * Mercenary Biker: 32 × 32 * Unused Neutral 2: 32 × 32 * Unuesd Neutral 3: 32 × 32 * Unuesd Neutral 4: 32 × 32 * Unused Neutral 5: 32 × 32 * Unused: 32 × 32 * Sally: 32 × 32 * Critter: 32 × 32 * Peter: 32 × 32 * Greddo: 32 × 32 * Grom: 32 × 32 * Boskk: 32 × 32 Critters *Bengalaas: 32 × 32 *Ragnasaur: 32 × 32 *Rhynadon: 32 × 32 *Scantid: 32 × 32 *Ursadon: 32 × 32 Doodads *Floor Gun Trap: 64 × 64 *Floor Hatch: 128 × 256 *Floor Missile Trap: 64 × 64 *Left Pit Door: 100 × 148 *Left Upper Level Door: 136 × 136 *Left Wall Flame Trap: 64 × 64 *Left Wall Missile Trap: 64 × 64 *Right Pit Door: 100 × 148 *Right Upper Level Door: 136 × 136 *Right Wall Flame Trap: 64 × 64 *Right Wall Missile Trap: 64 × 64 Neutral *«Cantina»: 64 × 64 *«Cave»: 64 × 64 *«Cave-In»: 64 × 64 *«Jump Gate»: 32 × 32 *«Kyadarin Crystal Formation»: 32 × 32 *«Mining Platform»: 32 × 32 *«Ruins»: 32 × 32 Powerups *Data Disk: 32 × 32 *Khalis Crystal: 32 × 32 *Khaydarin Crystal: 32 × 32 *Psi Emitter: 32 × 32 *Uraj Crystal: 32 × 32 *Young Chrysalis: 32 × 32 Protoss *: 100 × 140 Resources *Mineral Chunk (Type 1): 32 × 32 *Mineral Chunk (Type 2): 32 × 32 *Mineral Field (Type 1): 32 × 64 *Mineral Field (Type 2): 32 × 64 *Mineral Field (Type 3): 32 × 64 *Vespene Geyser: 64 × 128 *Vespene Orb (Protoss Type 1): 32 × 32 *Vespene Orb (Protoss Type 2): 32 × 32 *Vespene Sac (Zerg Type 1): 32 × 32 *Vespene Sac (Zerg Type 2): 32 × 32 *Vespene Tank (Terran Type 1): 32 × 32 *Vespene Tank (Terran Type 2): 32 × 32 Special *Flag: 32 × 32 *: 31 × 27 Start Location *: 96 × 128 Zerg *: 160 × 160 Undefined-->Independent *«Barracks»: 32 × 32 *«Command Center»: 32 × 32 *«Factory»: 32 × 32 *Starport: 64 × 64 These sizes are particularly useful in inverted locations. See Inverted Locations, Immobilizing Units, and Waypoint Casting System for a few ways to use inverted locations. To make an inverted location that is smaller than all regular units, make it 15 x 14. The 15 height will get small units such as zerglings and larva, while the 14 width will get ghosts, the narrowest regular unit in the game. Scarabs have a size of 5 x 5, and some unusable units have sizes of 3 x 3. The largest regular unit in the game is the Battle Cruiser, at 64 x 80. The Carrier comes in next at 64 x 64. Note: Some Protoss buildings have a smaller in-game size, will update ASAP. In addition, some units will not simply disappear, they may have a fancy animation (Example: "Scanner Sweep"). Category:StarCraft Category:Reference